How To Kill a Shinigami
by It's Just Alex-nyan
Summary: Death the Kid watched Maka Albarn in his fathers mirror more than he'd like to admit, and in his heart forms something fatal, the one way to kill a shinigami; falling in love with a human. One-sided Kiddo/Maka T for safety / character death


**AN: **I was watching the Death Note movie and I got the idea for this story... If you've read or seen Death Note you know the one way to kill a shinigami is for it to expand a humans life span, right? Weeeeell that's how it's going down here. C: Hope you like it~

_Disclaimer: Soul Eater doesn't belong to me~ _

_

* * *

_

Death the Kid was a kind soul. He looked severe, and he acted cold, but the care he held for his friends was genuine and true. Maka Albarn wasn't an exception to this care. he knew her before she knew of him. The daughter of his honourable father's Deathscythe, and the daughter of the best meister ever trained at DWMA. His first opinion of her; she was weak and fragile. She obviously cared way too much but trusted way too little. She was so off balance it hurt just to look at the way she functioned. Then Kid met her weapon, Soul Eater Evans. He was an idiot around his best friend, but aside from that he was rather logical, and strong-willed despite his lazy, cool temperament. Maka and Soul made a near perfect team.

Even though Kid would never admit it, he watched Soul and Maka in his father's mirror quite a lot. They way they muttered to each other, the way their movements were perfectly executed, the way they had absolutely no plan whatsoever. It was ordered chaos, and he didn't mind.

Then he met Maka. She was determined and strict, but kind to everyone. She despised her father and practically every soul of the male gender except her partner, who, Kid knew but she didn't, she put her full trust in him. Soul accepted it with full responsibility, and nurtured it into something Kid didn't think he'd ever be able to understand.

Love.

Both the weapon and meister were obviously deprived of it at one some point, not that they expressed it. The way Soul carefully carried her to bed when she passed out at the coffee table with her books open in front of her, or the way Maka set the headband on his head carefully before giving him a sweet, symmetrical smile said it all. Her smile is what got to Death the Kid.

It was perfectly placed on her face, and she smiled often. It was like opening a Christmas present every time she smiled at him, and he appreciated it no matter how much he lacked in showing it. He secretly loved the way she'd smile at him when she caught his eyes during battle or in class. It was like those misplaced K's didn't matter anymore.

He then started to pay attention to other details, specifically on Maka. Kid noticed how her pigtails were even and symmetrical, and the buttons on her coat were always perfectly in the center. He liked how her ensemble was always consistent and balanced.

Kid continued to watch her in the mirror. The way her skirt fluttered up when she battled, but never exposed her no matter what angle he tried to sneak a peak at. He watched the way her coat fluttered behind her in a way that reminded him of his father's cloak.

He started to become jealous of the way Maka constantly smiled at Soul. He wanted her to smile at him like that. Like he mattered to her. Like she had her full attention on everything he had to say all the time.

Sometimes Kid would just stop and take a moment to stare at her from across the courtyard as she talked to her partner, imagining it was him she was smiling at so brightly, that he was the one making her laugh and giggle. She'd catch his eye and wave enthusiastically, giving him a smile. He was content then, seeing that smile cover her face directed at him. It was his smile, no one elses.

He didn't know it would be the end of him, he really didn't. Those smiles led to wanting to make her laugh, and that led to wanting to be in physical contact with her. Maka was like a drug Death the Kid couldn't get enough of. He didn't what had happened in the time-span he'd known her.

She was fighting a particularly strong kishin egg. It was getting the best of her. It was only natural for him to step in although he had his own kishin he was taking care of, she'd do the same. He blocked the blow with Patti in her Thompson Canon form before using Liz to shoot the final blow. He felt faint and he collapsed to his knees. His weapons transformed and shooed Maka off to take care of the other kishin, and they worried over him. Their words went in and out of focus, as did their faces. Patti actually didn't look like she was about to burst out laughing, and Liz didn't look like she was fretting over any possible ghosts; they looked concerned. His eyes slid shut after resisting for too long, and before he let his final breath die away he thought…

_I was in love with her._


End file.
